And Then She Came Along
by SecretAdmirer2328
Summary: Dylan has just moved to Angel Grove because of an incident that he doesn't like to talk about. He is instantly stunned by a beautiful teenasger named Kimberly Hart. Will they ever get together? Is kimberly even interested in Dylan? Read to find out!


Chapter 1: My First Day At Work…

(Dylan's POV)

"So how do you like Angel Grove so far Dill?" My Uncle Ernie asked curiously.

"Honestly Uncle Ern…I'm kind of lonely." I said with an embarrassed grin on my face.

"Ah," he sighed "I'm sorry Dylan. Hold on let me go get you a fresh fruit smoothie to cheer you up." Uncle Ernie went to the back area of the juice bar where he stores his blender. You see, Uncle E. owns his own juice bar called Ernie's juice bar. It's kind of the hot spot of the teenagers of Angel Grove, or so I've been told. I've just moved here from Virginia and this is my first day at work. The reason for my moving here is not a topic I like to talk about, so I don't. I love living in a new environment with hot sunshine, cute girls, and the opportunity to make it as a big shot film actor. "Here you go Dylan, banana and strawberry smoothie with an energy boost; you're going to need it for the long day of work ahead."

"Thanks Uncle E., you always know how to cheer me up." I said while trying to hide my blushing cheeks because I knew I had just bull-shitted my uncle. The truth was I currently hated my new job because I didn't know what the customers would think of me. The smoothie made me remember that in only one short hour, the juice bar doors would open and all eyes would be on me, the new guy. Uncle Ernie's little gift did the exact opposite of cheering me up, but I'd never tell him that because it would probably break his heart.

I saw his brown eyes lock on to mine when he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine Ern, but thanks for the concern." I forced a smile on my face and started to wipe the juice bar counter with my soggy wet rag. I kept my head down to try and mask my true emotions from my uncle. It must have worked because he returned to his blending area and started popping a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and while he was doing this he said, "Okay then." I then sat down at one of the tables, picked up a salt shaker and poured the salt through my fingers creating a mess on the table. Why did I do this? I don't know, maybe to deal with my anxiety, but I did know that it gave me something to do with my head down so Uncle E. would stop asking me if I was okay. After I cleaned up the salty mess, I went to the back area and sliced some fruit for Ernie to keep my mind off of my nervousness.

"Wow, you're working really diligently for your first day Dilly boy!" Ernie said.

"Just really excited for my first day I guess!" Another lie told to my great, friendly, light-hearted uncle, I'm a terrible person. Then all of the sudden I hear…

"Ernie! Can we get five fresh fruit smoothies please!"Said an angelic voice.

"Coming right up Kim! Hey I forgot to tell you I wanted to introduce you to five funny and very nice teenagers that I know. I think you will get along nice with them." Ernie said. I suddenly got tense but agreed to the offer. He placed me in the doorway so I could see all five teenagers watching a mini television placed on the freshly washed counter. "Here they are! Introduce yourself Dylan!"

"Hi!" I mumbled out. For some reason I couldn't talk or think straight. This "reason" told me seconds later that her name was Kimberly.

(Kimberly's POV)

"My name's Kimberly Hart and this is Billy, Zack, Jason, and my best friend, Trini Kwan." I said pointing to my friends and hugging my long black haired Chinese friend. As I opened my eyes from squeezing Trini's torso, I saw Dylan looking frozen and pale. The only thing moving on his body was the growing bulge in his pants which disgusted me immensely, but I have to give it to the boy he was very attractive. Dylan stood at about six foot three with a football player's body, which turned me on because I love athletic boys. He had curly reddish brown hair styled in a way that fit his face perfectly, the strands of hair that were hit by the lighting of the juice bar were glowing like halos. His green eyes made me melt the first time they peered into mine, but then I saw the bulge in the corner of my eye and instantly lost interest in him for the moment. The reason I was turned off by his erection is because every man just wants me for my looks and for the sex but I'm only sixteen and I want a man who cares about me physically and mentally which hasn't happened in my love life yet and every time I meet a guy I'm interested in, he pops a boner and it tells me that he is only attracted to me sexually. But in Dylan's case I really wanted him to be both physically and mentally attracted to me because I just felt that natural spark, you know that one you feel when you know something good will happen involving you and whatever you were looking at when you got the natural spark and also he's Ernie's nephew so he must be a sweet heart to some extent. As I observed and evaluated Dylan with my eyes I noticed Jason giving Dylan the evil eye. I thought this was cute because I've always wanted two boys to fight over me, I mean what girl wouldn't? Jason was muscular with short dark hair and he was very attractive, but I could never tell if we had anything between us because he had showed interest in every girl he had met, including Trini. But if there was a fight between these two for me, Dylan was winning right now because at the moment my heart was just screaming his name for some reason. And you know what they say, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

While I was in deep thought peering into Dylan's green peepers, Trini nudged me, "Do you see that Kim?" She said as she silently giggled.

"Yes, I'm not blind." I replied, laughing as well. I guess Dylan heard us because he looked down at his pants and got so embarrassed, that he took a plate from the table and covered his bulge and ran into the back area.

I heard Ernie say, "Dylan, what's wrong!" Then I heard a door slam. Dylan must have left through the back delivery door. He might have thought he lost all chances with me, but little did he know that his awkwardness, shyness, and embarrassment only made his chances with me sky rocket because in a way, this showed me somehow that he didn't only care about sex in a relationship. How this act of shyness represented that, I don't know. My heart wanted him badly, and I was suddenly all smiley and bubbly when I thought about his perfect complexion. I guess God does send gifts to everyone on Earth who believes in him because Dylan is my gift from God and I couldn't be happier with the events that occurred today. I just hope Dylan isn't too mad at me, because I think I am really falling hard for him.

Please review my story if you want me to keep writing more. I know the first chapter might have been boring, but it will get better I promise if you want me to write more.


End file.
